


House Call

by Anonymous



Series: Kinky MedFics [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Fever, Kink Negotiation, Kinky Ace Jon, Light Dom/sub, Light Praise Kink, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Multi, Sex-Neutral Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Sickfic, cough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tim is under the weather so Jon and Martin take it upon themselves to look after him, and it turns out that involves some rather unorthodox methods of caretaking.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Tim Stoker
Series: Kinky MedFics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191128
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Anonymous





	House Call

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think I'd make a series out of this but I've had this idea bouncing around in my head for a while so here's another kinky medkink fic.
> 
> CW in the end notes

Tim felt like complete shit. He’d woken up earlier that morning, completely sweltering between Martin and Jon, head pounding, limbs aching, and unable to breathe through one side of his nose. He didn’t get sick too often and always prided himself on his golden immune system. He could count the number of small colds and cases of the sniffles he’d gotten in his life on two hands and the number of more serious illnesses on one. But even the smallest of ailments tended to knock him on his ass, and today was no exception.

When Jon and Martin had woken up soon after Tim did, they took one look at him and declared him unfit for work and he was glad when Jon had given him the day off. But he was caught completely off guard when Jon had given himself and Martin the day off as well, claiming that he didn’t trust Tim to be on his own while ill. And he was right to think so. He (barely) remembered a time when he’d stubbornly gone into Research with a raging fever only to be dragged to a nearby clinic an hour later by Sasha and Jon. Safe to say, he was more than happy to spend the day recovering and lazing around with his boyfriends.

But when Tim woke up from another feverish nap, he found himself alone. He panicked and sat up, a sudden creeping feeling of dread making its way through his chest and transforming into a harsh coughing fit. The fit left him feeling light headed and he didn’t even realize he wasn’t alone anymore until it finally subsided. Tim groaned and pressed his hands against his eyes as someone sat next to him, rubbing his back comfortingly, “Are you okay, love?”

 _Martin_. The warm hand rubbing up and down his back was much too large to be Jon’s so of course it had to be Martin. Tim picked his head up to look at his boyfriend but titled it in confusion at what he saw. “Uh, Martin? What’re you wearing?”

Martin blushed and self consciously played with the hem of the dark blue medical scrubs he wore, “Oh, heh, we um- I mean, you’re unwell and we know how upset you tend to get when you’re forced to stay in bed so Jon and I had an idea to...cheer you up a bit?” 

Tim chuckled which resulted in a few rough sounding coughs. God his boyfriends were already adorable enough, he didn’t think they could get any cuter but this? This was teethrottingly sweet. Tim felt a warmth that very clearly wasn’t his fever wash over his body as he leaned against Martin, playfully tracing his fingers up and down Martin’s shirt, “Oh? And what’s this _idea_ of yours then?”

The blush on Martin’s face stayed put as a sly smile formed, “Well, we thought it’d be best to conduct a check up or sorts. You know, the usual physical examination, though since you’re ill we’ll have to be very _thorough_ to make sure we can come up with the best solution to make you feel better.”

If Tim’s face wasn’t already flushed with fever, he’s sure he’d be sporting a blush to rival Martin’s. “Oh,” Tim couldn’t tell if his voice cracked because of his sore throat or because of Martin’s words. “You know that sounds like a wonderful idea to me. Now who do I have the pleasure of having as my caretakers today?”

Martin laughed and pushed Tim’s sweat soaked hair away from his forehead, placing a gentle kiss on the fever hot skin, “Just give us a bit to get everything ready. You okay with letting us do this?”

“I trust you two completely. And if I change my mind or start feeling too sick to continue or anything, I’ll use our color system,” Tim smiled as he laid back down in bed.

Martin smiled and nodded as he fixed the rumpled blankets that Tim had kicked off during his nap, “Alright then. Well, for now try and get some rest. Jon and I will be back soon.” He waved at Tim as he retreated out of the room, quietly closing the door behind him. Tim sat back but buzzed with anticipation and he could already feel himself getting half hard. He thought back to his own little ‘check up’ that he and Jon conducted on Martin. If it was anything like that, then he was more than ready.

* * *

Tim hadn’t realized he’d fallen asleep at some point until he was awoken by a light knocking coming from the bedroom door. He sat up, still dazed with the beginnings of a headache and for a second he was going to dismiss whoever was at the door in favor of more sleep until he remembered Martin’s offer. Quickly, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and slumped down in bed, making himself look as pathetic yet utterly attractive as he could. “C-come in,” he called out weakly, coughing and sniffling dramatically for emphasis.

The door opened, allowing Tim to get a good look at his boyfriend’s outfits but was a bit disappointed to see them both in the same blue scrubs that Martin wore earlier. He wasn’t surprised though, Jon was always a stickler for accuracy. “Hello, there. My name’s Dr. Sims, and this is my assistant Nurse Martin Blackwood.” The two fully entered the bedroom and walked right up next to the bed. “We heard you were feeling under the weather and decided to make a house call. Now first thing’s first, could you list your symptoms for us so that we could work out the best course of action, please?”

Tim didn’t hold back an eye roll but played along, putting on the saddest look he could muster and sighing overdramatically. “Well, Doctor. I woke up a bit later than usual, my whole body aches, my nose is congested, I can’t seem to stop coughing, and I feel… _hot_ all over,” Tim said with a waggle of his eyebrows. 

Jon ignored the flirtation as he placed his hand on Tim’s cheek, lingering there for a second before moving it up to his forehead. He hummed and nodded his head, “You do seem to have quite the fever there, Mr. Stoker. As for your other symptoms, I’d like to conduct a quick physical exam before administering the appropriate treatment. First off, I’d like to get a listen to your lungs so shirt off please.”

Tim froze, completely stunned at how forward Jon’s command had been. Normally he was just content with following someone’s lead so it threw Tim off at how assertive he was being. After a few seconds of Tim’s brain trying to catch up with the situation, Martin took this as his cue to tug at his shirt, giving him a questioning look before fully taking it off. Tim looked from Jon’s stern yet concerned expression to Martin’s own similar look and nodded, preemptively lifting his arms up. 

“Good boy,” Martin whispered, his fingers brushing against Tim’s skin as he lifted the shirt above his head. Tim felt a surge of pleasure run down his spine at the brief contact and praise but soon found himself shivering due to the lack of heat coupled with his fever. Martin frowned at the action and brought a warm hand up to rest on Tim’s shoulders, “Don’t worry, we’ll get you warm soon enough.”

Jon smirked as his eye drank in Tim’s bare torso and he reached for the stethoscope resting around his neck, motioning for Martin to do the same. “Alright, now just take some deep breaths while we listen to your heart and lungs. If you feel the need to cough please do so.” 

Tim nodded and watched as Jon and Martin moved closer. He sucked in a breath as the cold feeling of the two stethoscopes touched his chest and back. “Oops,” Martin winced, “Sorry about that. Deep breaths now and this’ll be over soon.”

Tim closed his eyes and nodded once more, beginning to take deep breaths in and out. His chest started to ache and burn at the need to cough, but he tried to ignore it, instead choosing to focus on the light pressure of cool stethoscopes on his skin as they moved and mapped out the skin of his torso. But soon enough, his lungs protested at being overworked and Tim couldn’t hold back as a series of rough coughs passed through his sore throat and into the elbow he’d instinctively brought up to smother them. Jon and Martin seemed to pay him no mind except for sparing him sympathetic glances as they continued to listen to his lungs through the fit.

Once Tim got his breathing under control, Jon pulled back and removed the stethoscope from his ears, “Luckily I don’t hear any fluids in your lungs but there is definitely congestion. Judging by the sound of your cough I could say you most likely have a case of acute bronchitis. But first,” Tim watched as Jon brought a hand up to gently cup his jaw, using it to tilt his head upward so that they made eye contact, “I’d like to do a quick check of your throat. Now could you please open and say ah.”

Tim obeyed and opened his mouth wide, trying not to wince as Jon’s fingers danced over his sensitive throat. “Hmm, your lymph nodes seem rather swollen by the feel of it,” Jon idly glanced inside of Tim’s mouth, “and your throat is red and inflamed so, as I said before, it’s most likely bronchitis. Nurse, could I get a second opinion before continuing?”

Martin eagerly nodded and stood next to Jon, replacing Jon’s hand with his own on Tim’s jaw. He hummed casually as his gaze slipped from Tim’s mouth to his pleading eyes, tired and desperate from the little contact, “Looks like you’re right, Doctor.”

“As always. Now, my next concern is your fever, Mr. Stoker. I’d like to get a good reading to see if you’re up to the final part of this exam. So let me just get the thermometer so we can take your temperature.” Jon said cooly as he turned to rummage in the small medical kit he’d brought in with him.

“Yes, _Doctor_ ” Tim teased, stretching his jaw a bit before reopening his mouth. He was still feeling a bit tired but it was honestly pretty cute that his boyfriends were still fussing over him.

“Ah ah ah,” Martin tutted as he moved to strip the bed of its blankets, “We need an accurate reading of your temperature so we’ll be using a _different_ method.”

Tim tilted his head in confusion and looked to Jon for clarification and-... _oh_. Jon looked at Tim, a malicious hunger in his eyes as he held up the thermometer in one hand and a bottle of lube in the other. “Yes, Mr. Stoker, my nurse is right. And the best reading comes from the other end. Now remove your trousers and pants and flip onto your stomach please.”

The blood that colored Tim’s cheeks immediately migrated down to his dick and he couldn’t get his clothes off fast enough. With his clothes now gone, it was apparent to all of them that Tim was more than ready for whatever the ‘final part of the exam was’. And judging by the way Martin and Jon drank in the sight of Tim’s nude body, he was ready too.

“ _-Ahem-_ ” Jon pointedly cleared his throat, “Thank you, now turn onto your stomach please. Then after we can help alleviate any other symptoms that have _arisen_ during the exam.” 

Tim stifled a laugh as he flopped onto his front but was soon shut up as he felt a hand on his ass. “Just relax, it’ll be easier that way,” Martin said, smoothing his hand over Tim’s firm cheek. Tim sighed and pushed his hips up into Martin’s hand but was met with a firm smack that sent heat straight to his crotch. “None of that now, be a good boy for us, okay?”

Tim nodded and buried his face into a pillow, stilling his hips but still subtly trying to grind against the bed linen eager for any sort of relief. That only earned him another smack and a stern warning from Martin, “Do that again, Mr. Stoker, and I’m going to have to restrict your movements.” Tim knew it was a bluff, that they wouldn’t go so far as restraining him since he was still ill, but Martin’s assertive voice was enough to make Tim whine and obey.

“Alright, then. I’m just going to help stretch and relax your muscles before inserting the thermometer.” Tim pushed his face further into the pillow as he felt Jon’s lubed finger circle around his anus and slowly work its way in. It took all of Tim’s willpower not to push back against it but he wasn’t shy about moaning at the pleasant and familiar stretch, “Good, good.” Jon whispered, as he worked his way up until the second knuckle.

Jon stayed quiet and professional while he expertly moved his finger in and out of Tim’s tight ass, eventually adding more lube and inserting a second alongside it, “Hmm, still feels a bit tight. Nurse, could you take over since your hands are significantly larger than mine. I have a feeling you’ll get the job done much faster than me.” 

Tim whined as Jon retracted his fingers, clenching his ass and missing the feeling of being filled. “Don’t worry, eager boy, I’ll fill you up soon enough,” Martin said as his newly lubed fingers traced the curve of Tim’s ass, “Now just breathe in, and out. Just like that.”

Tim clenched his eyes shut and nodded, breathing slowly as one of Martin’s thick fingers slid into Tim’s stretched asshole. Martin slowly drew his finger in and out, starting at a slow pace to let Tim’s body get used to it. But soon enough his middle finger joined the first and the pace picked up, leaving Tim a lustful mess. His breathing picked up, going from the slow in and out to a frantic pant, and his breath caught in his throat, throwing him into yet another painful coughing fit.

The noise Martin made at the feeling of Tim’s asshole clenching and unclenching with each cough nearly threw him out of character and he stilled his fingers until Tim calmed down. Next to him, Jon hummed lowly before moving over to Martin and motioning for Martin to extract his fingers from inside Tim, replacing them with his own once more, “Now Mr. Stoker, before I take your temperature, I’d like to observe what just happened for myself. So if you could give a few coughs please.” Tim obliged and coughed once again. And he had to admit the feeling of fingers inside him while he did this was absolutely heavenly. “Thank you. I’m going to insert the thermometer now. Sorry if it’s a bit chilly.”

Tim sighed at the loss of Jon’s fingers and shivered at the slim, cool thermometer. His body, still hot and eager for more stimulation, relaxed and he turned his head to see Jon and Martin sat next to him on the bed. He leaned his head closer to them and was rewarded with Martin chuckling and running his hand through his unruly hair. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, the thermometer beeped, prompting Jon to stand up and retrieve it.

Tim heard Jon make an exasperated noise behind him, “38.3 Not a dangerous fever but also not necessarily low grade. Now Mr. Stoker, the treatment I’m recommending for you right now is very vigorous and energy consuming. Do you feel as if you’re up to it at the moment? If not we can postpone it until you’re well enough.”

With Martin’s help, Tim flipped over in bed and sat up against the headboard. His heart melted as he looked at Jon’s genuine concerned expression. What the hell did he do to deserve such loving boyfriends? He cleared his throat and nodded. “Yes, Doctor. I feel fine enough to undergo whatever procedure you deem best for me right now,” he smiled and turned to wink at Martin who reciprocated with an eye roll. 

Jon smirked and looked to Martin, “Very good. Then I’d like to ask you to move forward so that you’re in the middle of the bed, please. Sit up, legs stretched apart.” Tim followed Jon’s instructions and watched as Jon moved to the head of the bed and Martin moved to the foot, standing right between his open legs. “Now,” Jon said as he climbed into bed right behind Tim, “Lean back against me and relax. What we’re going to do is attempt to regulate your body temperature. I will be cooling you down with this cold compress I have here while Martin will help warm you up. Do you understand, Mr. Stoker?”

Tim shifted his gaze from Jon’s soft and professional expression to Martin casually sliding down to lean his body right above Tim’s hips, licking his lips as he eyed Tim’s fully engorged erection. He swallowed and eagerly nodded, “Yes, Doctor. Please help me feel better,” he pleaded, bucking his hips up.

With that final plea, Jon nodded to Martin and they both went to work. Tim’s muscles tensed as Jon placed the cold compress against his chest, idly moving it in circles against his hot skin. At the same time, Martin leaned further down and captured the head of his dick into his mouth, slowly bobbing his head up and down, taking more and more of him in. The contrast of sensations threw Tim for a loop and he leaned his full weight back against Jon and he grinded his hips against Martin’s mouth, moaning wantonly all the while.

Martin smirked as he took the full length of Tim’s dick and started to pick up the speed, teasingly running his tongue from the base to the tip before moving back down again to take his full length. Jon whispered sweet nothings and encouragements into Tim’s ears as he moved the cold compress from his chest to his stomach and going so far as his hip as his other hand worked its way through Tim’s sweat slick hair. 

Tim didn’t know where to move, caught between wanting to grind further against Martin and tilting his head back to capture Jon in a passionate kiss. But soon his thoughts were cut short as he felt the pressure of Martin’s lubed fingers against his anus before swiftly entering him, moving in time with the bob of his head. It was too much and Tim cried out which ended with him coughing and bringing back the pleasurable clenching around Martin’s fingers. 

“Alright, you’re doing so good, almost there.” Jon whispered as he moved the cold compress against Tim’s hard nipples. At the same time, Martin crooked his finger and took in his full length once more and it was enough to completely unravel Tim. He jerkily bucked his hips and moaned loudly, burying his face into Jon’s shoulder as his orgasm overtook him.

After a few moments, his movements stilled and he felt Martin fully retract from him. He whined lowly at the loss but stopped as Jon quietly shushed him and started to massage his shoulders. Instantly, Tim melted into the touch and barely registered Martin toweling him off and placing the blankets on top of him.

“There we go, now let’s get some actual medicine in you, hm?” Tim lazily opened his eyes to see Martin standing above him, a glass of water in one hand a bottle of paracetamol in the other.

He nodded and sluggishly opened his mouth. He felt Jon chuckle behind him, shifting a bit to place the pills in Tim’s mouth and hold the water up to his lips. With the medicine gone, the three rearranged themselves in bed so that Tim was sandwiched comfortably in between his boyfriends. 

“How’re you feeling, Tim?” Jon asked, his hand getting lost in Tim’s hair.

“Still feel like shit, but I feel _way_ better after that treatment of yours,” Tim joked, his voice hoarse and exhausted.

“Good, because now we’re prescribing bedrest and cuddles until you’re 100% better.” Martin said.

“Okay, okay,” Tim yawned as he snuggled further under the blankets, “But don’t blame me when one of you eventually gets sick.”

“Well if that does happen, then we’ll just have to call a certain Dr. Stoker so he could make a house call.”

Tim smiled at his boyfriend’s suggestion, though his sleep addled mind couldn’t tell who had said it. As he let sleep slowly overtake him, he started to think about what the best way to repay his boyfriends back for this would be.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I have a ~thing~ for caretaking and hair petting and it really shows here. We'll see if I have any other ideas for this new series. Feel free to drop any suggestions in the comments and they could be for any pairing y'all wanna see.
> 
> Content Warnings (let me know if I need to add more warnings or tags):
> 
> \- Depictions of illness (Fever, coughing, sniffling)  
> \- Kink negotiations  
> \- Slight Dom/sub tones  
> \- Spanking


End file.
